


Miss You: The Wedding

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Continuation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Fresh Start, I Do, Iron Man - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Miss you, Nervous, No Smut, One of My Favorites, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Requested, Romantic Fluff, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Starting a new life, Team as Family, Teasing, The wedding, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Up all night to get Bucky, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, emotional bucky, i love this one, romantic, sealing the deal, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: You and Bucky are finally tying the knot and no matter how nervous you are, nothing is going to stop you from saying ‘I Do’.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesuperwholock394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperwholock394/gifts).



> This is an extended ending to my previous one-shot: Miss You. If you didn't read that one, read it before this one! It'll make more sense too. This part was requested by the lovely thesuperwholock394 <3, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

_“I missed you.” You whispered into his neck as he did the same. You continued to shower him with kisses, he started smiling into the kisses and you did the same. He smiled and pulled away,_

_“Come on, let’s go take that bath I promised you.” He chuckled as you continued to leave light kisses everywhere you could reach. You pecked his lips and shook your head._

_“No, not yet, I’m not done.”_

_He grinned widely and kept returning every kiss you gave him. You kissed him one last time on his lips before you untangled yourself from him. Grabbing his hand, you both headed towards the bathroom. This was far better than any text or phone call, Bucky was home, your soon to be husband was finally home and you couldn’t be happier._

* * *

 

Present:

  


You felt Bucky’s hands wrap around your waist, settling on your stomach as you put on your earrings. The warmth of his skin brushed away your hair as he nibbled at your earlobe.

“Oh, are those for me?” Bucky spoke lazily, letting his hands fiddle with the fabric of your black dress. Tony made reservations at a nice restaurant to celebrate your last few days as a single couple. It was a black tie event, so you decided to wear the black dress Bucky loved seeing you in. It hugged all your curves perfectly, but it was just enough so it wouldn’t make you feel uncomfortable. You smiled, smirking when you noticed the time.

“Of course they are, James.” You push back your hips into his purposely as you lean forward to check your reflection one last time. Bucky groaned gripping your hips tighter. You stepped away from your vanity and grabbed your purse. “Let’s go before we’re late.” You fixed his hair and kissed him gently. HIs blue eyes contrasted against his black suit. His eyes were clouded with desire, the closer the wedding date came, the more touchy-feely Bucky became.

“Just five minutes?” He pleaded behind you.

“No Bucky, we’re going to be late.” You laugh at his sorrow expression. You left to meet the others, with Bucky following you like a lost puppy.

* * *

 

Once you arrived, you found Natasha waving you both over at where your table was. You hugged everyone before you sat down

“Tony, I have to admit, you chose well.” You said as you glanced around the room. Taking in the fixtures, the lights hanging above the tables and the candles reflecting off the crystals that adorned the tables.

He shrugged, “Well, it wasn’t just me. Pepper was pretty much the one who set this all up.” Taking a sip of his wine as Pepper smiled widely at you.

“And you two deserve the best place, so just enjoy the night and don’t worry about anything.”

“Thank you, Pepper. For everything.”

The night drew on, everyone was having fun sharing their favorite memories of each other. After finishing the most delicious food you’ve ever had, a few glasses of wine, you were ready to head home. You and Bucky said your goodbyes, the both of you got into the car Tony had waiting for you to bring you back. You leaned your head on Bucky’s shoulder and sighed.

“What’s the matter doll, eat too much?” He smirked, you slapped his chest.

“No silly, I’m just really happy.” He leaned down and kissed you.

“I just can’t wait for you to finally be Mrs. Barnes.” You brush his hair back, looking into his eyes. How did you get so lucky to have him? In just a few short days, you were finally going to be his, completely his.

“Just three more days, Mr. Barnes.”

* * *

 

The last three days were the longest days in your life. Pepper, Nat, and Wanda made sure you and Bucky always had someone with your when you went somewhere. You slept in the spare guest room Tony had prepared for you. Everyone was strict on Bucky not seeing you before the wedding when that day arrived.

You were getting married in just two hours. Two hours until you said ‘I Do’ and finally become Mrs. Barnes. You started to grow restless as the minutes past. Not being able to see Bucky all day, set your nerves on edge. Your hands shook as you smoothed the fabric of your **[dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/452893306260941196/) **. It was a floor length dress, covered in floral lace, with pearl designed belt. It was a gorgeous dress, nothing too fancy, but it fit your personality well. Pepper had chosen well.

Your friends, who were also your bridesmaids, entered the room and gasped at the sight of you.

“(Y/N), you look absolutely gorgeous!” Wanda exclaimed. Nat walked up to and urged you to twirl for them. “Pepper, you did an amazing job. She looks stunning!”

“I can’t wait to see Bucky’s face when he sees you in this, especially what you’re wearing underneath.” You blushed from Peppers remark. They insisted you on wearing a special white number underneath your dress, not only for your wedding night, but to also help you feel good about yourself. Give you a boost of confidence.

“I’m just nervous. What if he’s not ready? What if something goes wrong?” You started to pace back on forth, blurting out questions as if you were on a talk show. Before you could fully make a complete wreck of yourself, a knock came from the door. Wanda left you with Nat and Pepper to go answer the door, opening it all the way to let Tony in. You asked him if he would walk you down the aisle since your parents were both deceased. You’ve never seen him so emotional. He was more than happy to walk you down. In fact, he felt honored to help you on your special day. His jaw dropped to the floor once he saw you. Stunned by your appearance.

“I know right? I look horrible.” He mouth snapped shut as he shook his head and made his way towards you. Taking a hold of your hands in his and kissing your forehead lightly. Pulling back to look at you once more.

“Are you kidding me? (Y/N) you look beautiful, wait until Bucky see’s you!” He squeezed your hand, “Not to mention you’re not the only one who seems to be in a complete mess.” You looked at Tony confused asking him silently to continue.

“I mean, you should see Bucky. He can’t stop pacing the room, I swear he’s going to burn a hole in the floor.” The five of you laugh together, the nerves being washed away. You did feel a bit better after hearing that.

“I’m here to get you, we’re ready to start.” You nodded at the girls, each of them hugging you quickly so they could go get in their places. You linked your arm in Tony’s and made your way towards the doors where your future was behind. You watched as your best friends walked down the aisle in time with the music, As each one left, it became closer until it was your turn. You grip on Tony’s arm tightened as the doors closed for the last time, as it was your turn next.

“You ready, (Y/N)?” Tony asked, laying his hand on top of yours. You nodded and looked back at the closed doors, “I’ve been ready for a long time.” The music began to play, the doors opened, the two of you slowly making your way down towards the altar. You stared at the man waiting for you on the other side. He looked absolutely stunning in the **[tux](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/574279389965457814/) ** he chose to wear, his hair was nicely styled to how it first was from back in the 40’s. Didn’t matter though, he still looked as breathtakingly handsome as he always did. He was so focused on his shoes, he never even noticed you were making your way towards him. Steve nudged his side, causing his head to jerk up. His eyes panned around the room, finally locking on yours. His back straightened when he took you in, scanning over your dress, before meeting your eyes again. His eyes filled with unshed tears the closer you got. You tried your very best not to cry, but that was an absolute fail when you noticed Bucky wipe his eyes. Both of you working extra hard to keep yourselves together.

Tony handed you off to Bucky, placing your right hand in his, he kissed your forehead before taking his place next to Sam and Steve. You handed Nat your bouquet and turned to face Bucky.

“You...look beautiful doll.” HIs voice barely a whisper.

“Well you don’t look too bad yourself Barnes.” You both turned your focus on the minister as he began the ceremony. Both eagerly waiting to say the two words you waited so long to say.

* * *

 

“I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.”

 

Bucky pulled you to him before the minister could finish, too excited to finally seal the deal. To make you his. Bucky wrapped an arm around your waist and dipped you down crashing his lips to yours, while he cupped your face with his metal hand. Your hands wound their way up to his neck and into his hair. Kissing him back with the same amount of passion. Cheers erupted from the room, the guys hollered and whistled. Then, Bucky pulled you back up, giving you the biggest grin you’ve ever seen.

“Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, everyone!”

Bucky leaned down and kissed you once more, but this time slower, softer. As if all this was some sort of dream. You reached for his left hand with yours, rubbing your thumb along the special ring Tony had made for him. “I love you, Mr. Barnes.”

“I love _you,_ Mrs. Barnes, my wife,” he leaned his forehead against yours, the world around you faded into the background, “I can’t believe it. You’re my wife, we finally did it.”

Brushing away the tears from his eyes, you smiled lovingly up at him, “That we did, now let’s go start our new life together, James.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end, I'm not going to continue this. But if you want me to write other things, please let me know! I love writing for you guys and getting requests. :)


End file.
